icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CreddieorSeddie/It's unbelievable how many people get worked up over Creddie/Seddie.
Ok, so I have just read many rants on Creddie and Seddie and why they are and are not happening. So I wanted to share my thoughts. First of all, people, you guys have got to calm down. I honestly believe we are forgetting it's a show. I completely agree with supporting your ship and all, but it gets a little out of hand at times. The latest "drama" is about how Seddiers want more Creddiers, but they won't come because they dominate everything. Creddie is such a quiet ship. Basically, the entire fanbase of Creddie are the ones that aren't screaming SEDDIE and dominating the internet. I mean why bother right? This is no means a dig into the Seddie shippers because you have the right, but if you're inviting Creddiers on here and they are actually turning you down or more isn't showing up then something is clearly wrong. Prehaps they see there isn't any point in joining. I have seen many comments that a Creddier makes that gets dismissed by a Seddier. Such as, "Carly won't get jealous because she won't do that to Sam", it is true Carly would never want to hurt Sam, but it's completely possible for her to show jealousy. Jealousy and stealing him away from her are two totally different things. If you Seddiers are concerned for Sam's feelings then you have to think about Carly's feelings. They agreed to DISCUSS things between them after the whole hero thing has worn off. What if it hasn't yet? What if it has they're just afraid the other has lost interest? Freddie very well could've been talking about Carly during their talk. Carly never agreed with Freddie whatsoever in ISYL, in fact, I remember her being very depressed and even questioning why he's breaking up with her. Even when he tells her why she says "So...you don't want me to be your girlfriend?". Carly was all over Freddie like many Seddie fans have stated, so why would she do that to a guy that she doesn't even really like? I know it seems like I'm sticking up for Creddiers more than seddie, but I think they need more support now than seddie. I am neutral, I really am, I am simply being fair and looking at both sides. Do you really think Dan doesn't want the freedom to say "Creddie this episode, then seddie this one, then creddie..." and so on? he won't make Carly have no feelings for Freddie, even Miranda Cosgrove has said she wants another romance with Freddie, meaning it would not be out of character for Carly to like Freddie again. I want everyone to be happy with their ship, but there is A LOT of time left for a storyline with Creddie/Seddie. If he makes Seddie date right now, that is giving them a long time to break up. Same with Creddie, I am just trying to give everyone a little hope. Seddie obviously has the highest hopes right now, but even they need a little encouragement. my last point is, who says Dan will go with the "most popular" choice? If he waits until the series finale, then what does he have to lose? I only say this because many people either say "We don't have a chance because Sedies more popular" or "We will win because Seddie is more popular". So my final words is, maybe this blog won't have a lot of "fans", but it's what I feel. Both Ships are entirely still in the game. i believe Seddie will have a huge part of the show for however long, but that doesn't neccessarily mean it will have the final say. Also, I am neutral, believe it or not, I don't care who ends up with who, I am just observing and saying what I feel. I am not biased, although I feel Creddiers need more support for obvious reasons at this point, but I like Seddie to :) So sorry if i offended anyone, but I really thought that needed to be said. Category:Blog posts